


Call 911

by exoxnct_trash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I tried my best, M/M, doil too if you squint too hard, dotae are bestfriends, johnten if you squint, jung jaehyun the jock, lee taeyong?, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoxnct_trash/pseuds/exoxnct_trash
Summary: Taeyong panics a lot when Jaehyun walks near him.#fuck his life.“OH MY GOD! CALL 911!”





	Call 911

 

One thing that Taeyong hates the most is waiting for so long. He's never been the willing-to-wait type of a person. First of all, who the fuck created the word 'late'. He would like to choke that person in his or her coffin. Also, those people who are always late on their scheduled time, especially Doyoung.

He fixes his gaze on the floor, slightly bored. He is waiting for a friend, since they have to go on a bookstore and buy the book that they need. Though Taeyong likes to go now, he knew that Doyoung would be angry. Having his lonely and lovely momentum, he hears some sound of somewhat similar to foot steps. He hopes it is Doyoung. 

“Doyoung—” He stops talking when he looked up, the man standing in front of him is not Doyoung. Fuck. Taeyong immediately says his apology and scrambles away from the guy, Jung Jaehyun. He's in panic. Jaehyun looks so dumbfounded, though. How many times did he run away so suddenly from the guy? Maybe, nearly fifty times?

When he is about to turn in the right, he bumps into Doyoung. “Woah, Taeyong, stop right there.” Doyoung stops him from going further. He protests, still in panic in thoughts of Jaehyun might be following him. “Sorry, Doyoung but I need to run away.”

“You're not going anywhere.” The younger pulls his collar and again, he is on the same place. It is great because Jaehyun's not there anymore. Taeyong let out a sigh of relief. He sits on the bench and gives Doyoung a frown, making him look cuter than he already is, for the purple haired male, of course. “What happened?” Doyoung asks, worriedly.

“J-Jaehyun walked into me, a while ago.” The bunny look a like guy gasps. “Jaehyun? As in, the jock, Jung Jaehyun?” Taeyong nods, biting his lips and looking down on the floor. His cheeks tint a bright hue of red. He would like to admit that he have feelings for Jaehyun, since the day he watched the practice of their team in basketball. That's why he is panicking a lot when the guy approaches him, he's so shy to be in front of Jaehyun, his reason is because he looks like a potato beside the jock. Along with that reasons, is his heart, it thumps wildly even though Jaehyun only walks in front of him. 

Jung Jaehyun is a popular student so that is why Taeyong's feelings are hidden, and he will never bother to confess it. “Taeyong, fucking hell.” Doyoung wheezes. He's not so proud of his boy to just run away from his total crush. Maybe, maybe he can hit Taeyong for once? 

“You're an idiot. Did you know that Jaehyun was seen keeping a photo on his wallet? Some says it is you, and I fucking believe them. I bet Jaehyun is keeping an altar with all of your pictures in it.“ Taeyong blushes madly, before Doyoung can continue again, he jabs him on the ribs. The younger let an 'aw' and massages the part where Taeyong jabbed him. Doyoung juts out his lower lip.

Taeyong shoves his hand on the purple haired male's face, his knuckles cracking when all of it came in contact with the other's forehead. Doyoung laughs because of the gesture and flicks his finger's on Taeyong's cheek. “For fuck's sake, Taeyong,” He stops, then lifts his right eyebrow up.

“Stop running away from Jaehyun!” Doyoung rolls his eyes and starts to glare holes into Taeyong. The older sighs, he let his hands rest on his lap. Think about it, what if he didn't run away from Jaehyun, all of those times? What would happen? But all Taeyong knows is that, maybe Jaehyun would like to ask him something?

“You fucking know that I can't do it.” Taeyong pouts. Doyoung grimaces at that gesture and covers his hand on the pink haired man's face. Now, they've forgotten about the book that they needed to buy. 

“Because you're a freaking dumbass. I'm gonna go home. Save your ass until Jaehyun ask you out.” Taeyong chases Doyoung with his sneaker, ready to be throw at the other's face. Doyoung laughs and sticks out a tongue towards Taeyong.

After running for nothing, Taeyong let Doyoung ran away from him. His breaths are erratic and Taeyong will really curse the guy until he die. Fucking Doyoung. He slips out few more breaths then continues his walk after fixing his sneaker. He's on the gate of their school, so few more walks until the bus stop. 

He arrived, but there's no bus. He sits on the bench of waiting shed and picks up his phone on the bag. He sees twelve unread messages from Taeil, Doyoung's boyfriend, and seven missed calls from Johnny and Ten. What do they want from him, anyway?

He'll call on Taeil first, “Hello?” Comes out the raspy voice of the older. Taeyong proceeds to ask why did he text him. He didn't bother to open those messages and call history in the first place. “Uh, I just wanna ask if Doyoung was with you? But, it's okay now. He just texted me that he's on the way home.” After saying their goodbyes, Taeil ended the call, muttering that he still needs to sleep.

Johnny's next, he knows that Ten is with him so one call will be fine. “Johnny,” He says after the taller answered the call. Johnny hums then Taeyong can hear Ten's loud voice. 

“Why did you call?” He asks.

“Uhm, Ten here wants you to go out with us. Friday night at the bar, Taeyong.” He shakes his head, as if Johnny can see him. Friday night means sleep for him, so pass. Also, “I'm not interested on that, Johnny. You know me.” The man let out few chuckles and Taeyong can hear that Johnny shouted at Ten, about his response on the invitation for a bar hopping.

There's still no bus around, and Taeyong starts to get bored, again and again. After he ended the call with Johnny, exactly five minutes ago, there's nothing but silence slowly enveloping him. He's easy to get bored. He taps his feet against the floor and hears a honk of someone's car. He ignores them, as usual.

Another honk was heard and Taeyong looks up, to see a sleek black car in front of him. His jaw drops. A blonde haired guy gets out of the car, Taeyong knows him. It's Mark. A first year student at their school. “Get in the car, Taeyong.” He only lifts his eyebrow up, how can this kid looks more mature than him? He's jealous. 

He finally registers on his head what Mark said, “Uh? Sorry? Maybe you mistook me as someone. There's many Taeyong out there.” He exclaims, making Mark snicker but pulls him to get into the car. Taeyong protests, when he saw a figure, really familiar figure on the driver's seat. He's in panic, of course. He wants to ask, how did Jaehyun and Mark know each other?

Good timing, as a bus stopped in front of the car. Taeyong suddenly pulls his hand away from Mark and run inside the bus. Fuck his life, really. 

 

Mark laughs really loud when he sees the defeated look on Jaehyun's face. He should have tighten his grip on Taeyong's wrist and pushed him inside the car but then, he might get arrested (what a joke) because of 'sexual harassment'. He didn't want that, why would he? 

“You should have go to him, not me, Jaehyun.” He wipes the happy tears that covered his cheeks. Jaehyun huffs and starts the car. “Then he would really run away, if it was me.” When he saw Mark and Taeyong conversing, he's really jealous because of all people, why he is the one? The one who makes Taeyong like that and run away so suddenly?

He just wanted to ask for a brief tutoring on calculus because a teacher recommended Taeyong. But aside from it, he also admires the older, or some people like to call it crush. He have a big fat crush on Taeyong. Not everything is on his way, though, he realizes.

He waves at Mark after sending him home. The younger smiles at him before entering their house's door. Jaehyun goes home right away.

 

\--

 

Taeyong fasten his walk on the hallways, he is already late to his first class, and he really have a huge hate on the teacher of that subject. He opens the door, much to his surprise, the class are currently on a riot. He sits beside Doyoung. “Where is he?”

“He's absent and no one can substitute for him so, yeah.” Doyoung flops his head on the table, earning a big noise. Taeyong hides his laugh when he sees Doyoung wincing. That idiot, bunny guy. He opens the box of newly baked cookies for him, from his mother and of course, being Doyoung, he snatches a piece.

Taeyong frowns before pulling the piece of cookie away from Doyoung, just as the guy is about to eat it. “No freaking way, give me one.” Taeyong shrugs and eats a cookie. Doyoung irritatedly looks at him then snatches a piece again, but this time, Taeyong let him be.

As they eat, they've started a conversation too. Their second subject's time is nearing.

 

Taeyong yawns, beginning to stretch his arms. Another class had ended and he likes to eat now. “Doyoung, let's buy foods.” He shakes his sleepy friend and Doyoung jolts up, scratching his neck. The younger nods, so Taeyong happily jumps off his seat as he take Doyoung with him. It's their lunch break, anyway.

In the middle of their walk to find a table in their cafeteria, he catches up a sight of Doyoung's boyfriend, hunching over a book and lonely on the table. They walk towards him and Doyoung flopped down beside Taeil after giving him a kiss on cheek. Taeil is their senior. “Hey, baby.” Taeil greets. 

Taeyong nearly chokes on his own spit when Doyoung leans over Taeil to give him a passionate kiss. Taeil responded, of course. Taeyong sometimes wonder, who tops on them? He always think it is Taeil, but it looks like it is Doyoung. “Stop that, please. For my sake.” He mutters.

Taeil chuckles. Taeyong lifts his left eyebrow up, how can Taeil just laugh at him? Fuck that short legged and long legged couple. “Fuck you.” Taeyong stands up then proceed to order his food. Never mind about that two.

 

After eating his lunch and leaving the two on their own, he walks on the field, the sun's ray striking through his face. Well, he needs to go on the lockers at the other building because he'll fetch his books. He removes the lock on it and get the books that he need. “Uhm, excuse me?” A voice breaks out beside him. 

He didn't mind. He continues to fix his locker. “Excuse me? Lee Taeyong?” His ears perk up at the mention of his name. Who would call him? He didn't have many friends, nor acquaintances. He looks up to the view of Jaehyun, hands on his pocket. Taeyong closes his eyes because of this panicky feeling coming inside him. He needs to run or else he will really look like a potato.

Heart thumping so loudly in his chest. The panic comes out, “S-sorry.” He turn around and ready to run, even though he'll leave his locker open. He sprints, leaving the guy in front of his locker. He turns left, as a little clumsy he is, he tripped over nothing. Face landing on the floor with an impact. He groans, but never bother to stand up. Some students look at him but they never go near him and help. #Selfish.

Jaehyun follows him, seeing Taeyong landed on the floor. He's frantic when the guy didn't stand up, “OH MY GOD! CALL 911!” Maybe that is the dumbest sentence he ever let out of his mouth. The students only stares at them. He curses. He helps Taeyong on standing up, then gently rubs the red cheeks of the pink haired male. Taeyong chuckles quietly, remembering what Jaehyun said earlier. Really, 911?

Jaehyun asks, “Are you okay?” 

Taeyong suddenly strikes out of his little moment and apologizes at Jaehyun. His panic is slowly building up again as he noticed how the other is close to him. This time, a hand stops him from running away. Jaehyun pulled him into his locker again. 

He locks it, then let out a hiss when his cheeks throbs in pain. “Hey, Taeyong?” Jaehyun muses. Taeyong shyly gives him a glance. The panicky feeling is long forgotten. Anyway, he can't pass across Jaehyun this time.

Taeyong hums, as his response. “I want to ask you if you're free anytime? I need a tutor in calculus, if you don't mind.” He sub-conciously nods.

 

\--

 

Whispers here, whispers there about Jaehyun helping him. Who wouldn't react like that? Jaehyun is popular. Taeyong rolls his eyes before sitting down on the chair he chose for the 'tutoring' sessions. He arrived on their scheduled time. He starts to settle the things he needed. Not quite the proper one, he messes with the pens and two of it falls down the table. He grunts, then stretches his arm to grab it.

He feels someone sitting down on the opposite chair of his. Probably Jaehyun. When he's done, he sits up straight. Well, he's still feeling the panic Jaehyun gives him, but he can calm himself. Just for the sake of this tutoring sessions. If this is done, then he can run away from Jaehyun again.

“Let's start?” Jaehyun nods, smiling.

 

\--

 

First session, Jaehyun offered him a piece of cake. Taeyong as always, he declined. He agreed to this because he wanted to help and maybe, he was sub-concious that time. Not because he is expecting for something to receive. He's not that kind of person, because he knows that he can buy for himself.

Second time, Jaehyun offered him the last piece of doughnut he bought on a pastry shop. Taeyong was about to decline again when the younger pushed the doughnut on his parted lips, making him unable to give it back. So, he ate it. In his belief, don't throw foods that are way too good for his taste buds.

Third, Jaehyun didn't offer him something, which is a relief to Taeyong. He continued to teach the guy, as he was struggling to remember the formulas used and how to use them.

As time goes by and many sessions has been held, Jaehyun slowly understands it and maybe, this is the second to the last time Taeyong will teach him. Also, he can come close to Taeyong now. Taeyong didn't know what happened to his 'panic' on Jaehyun. It disappeared suddenly. Maybe he felt so comfortable around him that he didn't notice it. “So, that's it.” He says, closing the book he used. Jaehyun's face gives out the confusion in him.

“You need to answer this and give it to me later.” Taeyong tells him, he's beginning to fix his things inside the open bag. Jaehyun hums in approval and stands up, not going until he slips a paper in Taeyong's hand. He looked at the jock, confused, but Jaehyun waved his goodbye to him and walks out of the library.

He open the paper, seeing Jaehyun's contact number. He madly blushes before punching the numbers in his phone. He didn't expect that Jaehyun would give him this. He sees some little scribbles in the paper. Taeyong squints his eyes to see it but not lucky, he didn't get what is that. He can ask Jaehyun later.

 

When the classes are done, he sees the guy in front of their room. He walks up to him and properly gives a pat on his shoulder to get his attention. Jaehyun turns to face him, brightly smiling. “Omg, girl, did you see that smile? It's rare!” A classmate of his exclaims.

“He's really handsome! But why do he always sticks at that pink cotton candy haired guy? Don't tell me he's gay!” Then bunch of hight pitched giggles leave their mouths. Taeyong rolls his eyes before setting his eyes again on Jaehyun. #Annoying.

“Here,” Jaehyun hands him the paper while Taeyong gives a nod. “Aren't you going home now?” He asks, as he scan the paper Jaehyun answered. Most of it are correct, however, the latter missed some ways on how to find his answers. But it is good enough.

“Ah. Okay.” 

Taeyong remembers something. “Oh, wait. I wanted to ask what is this?” He fetches the paper on his pocket and shows Jaehyun the little handwriting. Jaehyun coughs, he shakes his head before answering. “That's nothing.”

After answering, Jaehyun said that he needs to go so he let him. Taeyong watches him walk out of the hallways. Doyoung suddenly goes out of the room and snakes his arm around Taeyong's neck, giving him a smirk. “So, where is the panic you always feel around him? Did you finally gave Jaehyun your ass?”

“Fuck you, Doyoung. I don't know, when I'm with him, I feel comfortable now.” 

“It's because you keep telling your mind that if Jaehyun is near you, you're anything but a potato so, that causes your panicky feeling, you always think that you should run away from him.” Well, he have a point. Taeyong nods.

 

\--

 

The last time, Jaehyun was first to arrived before him. They've started the tutoring and Taeyong can't concentrate because someone, a certain someone, is glaring holes on him. He clears his throat before continuing although his voice cracks sometime.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun calls out on him.

“What?” 

“Thank you.” Taeyong blushes deeply and covers his face with the book. #Goodluck. He swears that he saw Jaehyun writing down on a piece of paper. But yeah, mind your own business.

When they're done, Taeyong lends his hand out on Jaehyun's front, like asking for a shake hands. The latter smiles, then shakes his hands along with him. “Really, thank you. I've gotten an A+ on my last test.”

“Anytime.” This is the first time Taeyong flashes his smile tp Jaehyun. #Smile. Jaehyun really likes the view in front of him. Sadly, as much as he wants to see Taeyong everyday, their last session will end today. 

“I'll go now.” Taeyong grabs his bag. Jaehyun nods and before Taeyong can walk away, he grasps his hand and place a paper on it. Jaehyun scratches his nape, shyly and starts to walk on the opposite side of Taeyong. He open the paper. 

He blushes again. 'Will you go out on a date with me?' that's what the paper contains. Taeyong follows Jaehyun, in the mid of his sprint, he trips again. Jaehyun hears a loud thump near him. He glances around him, until his eyes found a lying Taeyong on the floor.

He helps him up, and it feels like déjà vu. Except that Taeyong is not running because of panic, but because he's following Jaehyun. He rubs his cheeks and flinches at the pain. Jaehyun worriedly looks at him, then he removes Taeyong's fingers from his cheeks and this time, he is the one who rubs it, gently like he was made from a glass.

Taeyong's cheeks heating up before he says, “I would love to go on a date with you, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun hugs the smaller and smiles widely. He murmurs, “Thank you, Taeyong.” 

“I thought you will shout 'call 911' again.” Taeyong teases Jaehyun after he hugged him. The younger remembers the time he shouted that, and he's really embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best (?) lol, thank you for reading, leaving a comment and giving a kudos. Love lots!


End file.
